


You Can't

by ThePaceningIsUponUs



Category: Hacf - Fandom, Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Cute, Donna Clark - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, HACF, Hacf fanfiction, Halt and Catch Fire fanfiction, Joe MacMillan - Freeform, Kerry Bishe - Freeform, Lee Pace - Freeform, Ship, halt and catch fire - Freeform, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaceningIsUponUs/pseuds/ThePaceningIsUponUs
Summary: I don't even ship them, I just wanted to try out writing a risky MacDonna fic. Hope it doesn't suck.





	You Can't

Donna isn't as uneased as she should be when Joe's fingers brush her against her cheek. She doesn't move. He lowers them down a bit and lifts her chin up, so they are eye level. She stays still, enticed a little by his stare. It is soft, and sweet. Gentle. Loving, even. 

She freezes.

Not again. Please, not again.

Donna doesn't want another Hunt Whitmarsh. She doesn't want to be manipulated. She doesn't want to believe that he cares for her, when really he doesn't. While thinking this, she doesn't notice him bringing his head down to hers.

"Stop,"

She wants to say.

"If you want me to do or tell you something just ask. Blackmail me. I'll ruin whatever it is you want me to ruin, because I know you'll find a way to make me do it anyways. But please don't try to-"

His lips meet hers. Tenderly.  
She knows she should slap him. But she just stands there in shock. 

"Joe..."

He cups her face. She grabs his hand, but not hard. She just wants to know how it feels. There. It's soft. She lets it go, and tries to look assertive.

"Joe. I don't think it's appropriate for-"

"I love you, Donna."

Those four words change it all.  
Her marriage, her feelings, her life. They are changed. Her heart drops.

"You can't."

He stares down at her, wearing the same forlorn look she does.

"But Donna...I do."


End file.
